Moving
by XDXP
Summary: Her old apatment was getting old. Time for a change... Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Moving. Leaving one apartment for the next…

Such a tedious job.

In fact, she didn't even know why she bothered.

So, why?

Sano and Misao had ganged up together and had declared she should get a 'change of scenery'.

They thought her old apartment was well…getting _old._

Not to forget all the leaks and rusty fixtures. _And _how far away it was from work.

And so, after many hard hours of searching in between her job and volunteering at the local dojo, she had found an apartment close to work, and within her budget. Let's not forget the 'change of scenery'.

………

"SAAAANOOOOOO—YOU HAD BETTER NOT DROP MY SOFA"

"GEEZ, Jou-chan, your sofa feels like it has you sitting on it."

"SANO, _what did you say?_"

Sweat drop. "Your sofa is really light…hehe"

………

"So Jou-chan, I invited over a friend of mine to help me move the rest of your stuff…"

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

The doorbell rang. "Uuhh. Why don't I get the door and see if it's that friend I was talking about."

………

And so now she found herself in the company of Sano, his girlfriend, Misao, _her_ boyfriend, and Sano's friend. They were having a 'congrats to Kaoru' party.

The stupid red head (Sano's friend) was probably a set up from Sano and Misao. In addition to her apartment, they were clamoring for her to go out and get a guy.

So, she had been sort of fore-warned they were going to try and set her up. The red head seemed a good idea, to them at least.

But the way he was _staring _at her. As if he was going to _eat her_. She should be feeling something in the fear category; rather, it was as if she wanted him to eat her.

Stupid hormones. Stupid her for not taking the offer of getting laid in college.

Maybe she wouldn't be having such horrible hormones right now.

Then again, she doubted it.

Because, his golden, yes _golden_ eyes, were staring at her hotly, and yet he was sitting so calmly, enjoying the party.

Getting to know him would probably end in something disastrous, like her last boyfriend.

And so, she wouldn't get to know him.

She would leave him alone.

………

Finally, an exasperated Megumi forced a drunken Sano out of the house. Shutting and locking the door, she sighed in relief.

_Hmm_, _she hadn't seen that Kenshin guy leaving. Perhaps he had left while she was busy?_

Dragging herself to her living room, she plopped on the sofa and propped her feet up on the armrest.

Closing her eyes a bit, she opened them quickly when she felt a hot breath on her face--

"Forgot me already?"

Only to see those golden eyes staring down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately pushing him off of her, she took a deep breath in preparation to yell at him- but couldn't do it.

He just looked so adorable, sitting in front of her. While adorable wasn't really a word anyone would use to describe him- he really was. Wide, blinking and innocent amber eyes were staring at her- eyes that she knew would appear in her dreams that night.

In fact, half hour ago, when he was _staring_ at her, adorable had been the last word on her mind.

Sitting on the sofa in front of her, all she wanted to do was push him forward and _kiss_ him, adorableness be damned.

He just yelled that out to her – the whole _you know you want to._

And she did. She really did.

Moving on.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should keep you company."

He shot her a cheeky smile- even though he made it look almost dangerous.

In return, she gave him an irritated look and swung her feet off the couch.

"The door is that way. Pease help yourself."

He didn't seem to realize what she was hinting at. Leaning down, she took hold off his muscle packed arm and prepared to pull him off of her couch.

Instead, she found herself pulled down to his lap.

Blinking at the hot amber eyes that were looking at her again, she lifted his hands to feel his hair.

And then she realized what she was doing.

Climbing out of his lap, she pointed a shaking finger at the door.

His chuckle resounded in her head even as he locked the door.

She flopped her head against his still warm spot on her couch.

It smelled like him.

…..

Yeah, not happy with this. Whatever.

I apologize for my break; I got into the reading scene a lot more then writing. And I didn't even post up the writings that I had.


End file.
